


The Curious Event Concerning Baz Pitch, Simon Snow, and a Bag of Candy Canes

by cinnamonchic (orphan_account)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Normal AU, holy heck this is so cliche im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cinnamonchic
Summary: It started off as an innocent run to the local Party City. What could go wrong?In other words, Baz and Simon have a romantic conversation over a bag of candy canes on a dusty store floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr - cchasingwords

_Take that,_ Baz thought as he ground his foot into the gas pedal and sped past the black car into the only 2-hour-long parking spot in the lot. He turned around in his seat and looked over his shoulder, just in time to see the driver throw a nasty glare his way. Baz smirked. _Sucks for you._

Turning back around and unbuckling his seatbelt, Baz grabbed his recyclable shopping bags before getting out of his car and entering the terrifying zoo that was Party City. He readjusted his bags on his shoulder and grimaced, looking at the people behind the display windows fighting over stocking stuffers and strings of lights.

Really, he should have known better than to come to Party City. On December 24th, of all days. The only reason that he was here was because of Mordelia. Supposedly, in the Pitch household, it “isn’t Christmas until you eat a gazillion rainbow-striped candy canes.” Questionable logic, but when Mordelia wants candy canes, Mordelia gets candy canes, so with one last, steadying breath, Baz sucked it up and entered the madhouse.

He tried to appear cool and collected as he walked through the aisles, but that was (a little) hard to do when there were jumping, skipping, pulling, and squealing people crowding every square inch of the place. Silently cursing his sister’s obnoxious puppy-dog face and her perfected talent in persuasion, Baz elbowed his way past the last mob of holiday-crazed tweens and, at last, came to a stop in front of the candy section. He scanned the aisle for fruit-punch-flavored candy canes and sighed in relief when he found one last bag nestled in between some jelly beans and chocolate Santas. He bent down to pull the bag out from behind the other candy and – _what the hell?  
_ Baz spun around so fast that he almost got whiplash.

“Excuse me,” he said to the (Holy Mother of God he was gorgeous) blonde guy that had suddenly appeared directly behind him.

Baz gestured to the guy’s clenched fist, where his bag of rainbow candy canes currently was. “I was going to get that.”

When the stranger didn’t say anything, Baz gestured again. “It’s mine.” And yes, Baz was aware that he sounded like a possessive five-year-old, but it really couldn’t be helped when some stranger just suddenly comes from behind you and steals the last bag of candy when you were literally just about to grab it.

Baz raised an eyebrow at the stranger’s silence and crossed his arms. “Well?”

Seemingly snapping out of his trance, the stranger shook his head, smiled, and stuck out his hand in a handshake. (The hand that wasn’t holding Baz’s candy, Baz thought slightly bitterly) “Hi. I’m Simon.”

Baz blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he uncrossed his arms, attempted a smile, and shook Simon’s hand.  
(He tried to ignore the fact that Simon’s hand was really soft. And warm.) (It didn’t really work.)

“I’m Baz.”

Simon smiled again. It seemed natural for him, all of this smiling. But it made Baz’s cheeks hurt, so he stopped and focused his attention on the reason that he was here. He looked at the candy-cane bag. “Well. It was nice meeting you, but I really should be going, so…can I get the bag back?”

“Back?” Simon furrowed his eyebrows. “But I grabbed it first. So, technically it’s not yours.”

Was this guy serious? Forget Simon’s totally irresistible looks, this guy was a complete and utter imbecile. Baz exhaled loudly, not caring if Simon thought he was being rude. Kind of. “You saw me! I was literally just about to take the bag when you came around from behind me and stole it."

Simon shrugged.

“You took. it out of. my hand.”

“Well, who’s hand is it in now?”

Baz gaped. Baz narrowed his eyes.

“Mine.”

Baz lunged.

It started off as an innocent move, it really did. He was just trying to retrieve his bag of candy from the blonde boy’s grip, but Baz supposed he must have caught Simon off guard because the next thing he knew Simon was falling backwards onto the floor and Baz lost his balance and fell after him and now he was lying on top of Simon and Baz didn’t know which of the two of them was more surprised.

It was during this exchange that the bag of candy canes went flying out of Simon’s hand and onto the floor beside Baz.  
  
And Baz was thinking that now would be the perfect chance to grab the candy, run back home, and forget about this whole scene.  
  
And then he was thinking that he still needed to buy his Santa costume.  
  
And he was also thinking that Christmas Eve was a pretty cheesy day to meet your soulmate.  
  
And then Baz stopped thinking altogether because that was when he realized that his hands were on either side of Simon’s head and he was basically straddling him. An indistinct part of Baz’s brain was screaming at him, saying that he should ‘get up, get moving,’ but he ignored it because the overwhelming blue, blue, blueness of Simon’s eyes washed away any other intruding thoughts. They were like vibrant puddles of liquid sunlight, and Baz was drowning in them.  
  
By the time he finally thought to look away and check his expression, he was 99% positive that he had spent the last twenty seconds smiling like an idiot.  
  
When Baz worked up the courage to look at him again, it was Simon who was smiling like an idiot.

“Baz.”

He raised an eyebrow, although he was pretty sure the effect was ruined due to the two steadily growing spots of red on his cheeks. “Yes, Simon?”

“Can I get your number?”

 

On December 24th, somewhere between the Snickers and the Candy Corn, Baz realized that smiling like an idiot wasn’t always a bad thing –especially when you had another gorgeous idiot to smile with.


End file.
